


Dark Brother's Avatar

by FinalConduit1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cheating, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Harems, Implied Pregnant Sex, MILFs, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Overpowered Jaune Arc, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Mind Control, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: In the midst of the war between Ozpin and Salem, the Brother of Darkness intervenes for the sake of his own mischief, deciding to put an end to the conflict by gifting Jaune Arc with many powers, with a set purpose to conquer the women and kingdoms of the world, beginning with Salem and Cinder, before going on to conquer the rest of Remnant and its women. Through his journey, he impregnates many women indiscriminately, be they married or otherwise, and he thoroughly enjoys his rampant powers, with his favorite women making harems out of the women he claims as his own.The introduction of three innocuous teammates into his life only serves to complicate matters however.Smut. Lots and lots of smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on the whole idea of Jaune being this OP harem guy instead of the Dork knight we see in canon.  
> Hopefully you enjoy.

It had been two years ago when it had began, when Jaune had first encountered the being.

The being, looking like a weak old man, laid against an old tree stump as Jaune walked along to practice his sword skills away from home.

He was, overall, very amateurish about it, but the sight of the man gave him pause.

"Excuse me," Jaune asked as he approached the man, "are you doing alright?"

The man gazed upon him, and Jaune frowned as something in the back of his mind alerted him to an unseen danger.

"I'm doing quite well... How are you?"

The man's voice was deep, and Jaune nodded softly without thinking.

"I'm the same. Just... Training."

"Hmm... I see." He chuckled, before reaching his hand up. "Why don't you help me up then?"

Jaune, despite his instincts telling him no, took the plunge in helping him up.

The result was something he didn't quite expect, for obvious reasons.

His body stiffened as something foreign entered his mind, his energy pulsing outward from him at once as he gave a pained sound, the wizened man under him smiling as this happened, before the pair disappeared from sight.

Jaune reappeared inside of an old palace area, expression marred with pain, but him rising up to his feet slowly, looking up to find a woman with chalk white skin standing at the opposite end of a long table, gazing at him.

"Hello." Salem said with a curious glance, frowning at this, but deciding not to attack or anything without proper understanding of where this boy had come from.

Jaune stared silently at her despite this, and he walked towards her as his aura expanded over him, pulsing outward before a wave of energy brushed through the air and covered Salem, whose eyes widened in shock as she felt a potent force come over her body.

"What is this...?" Salem said, mind growing dizzy as a potent impulse rippled through her body repeatedly.

Jaune silently approached the cloaked woman, and without hesitation, he took hold of her cloak and tore it off and away from her body as his aura pulsed against her, harder and harder, until she finally lost all sense of self.

* * *

 

As he gazed upon the innocent young man going at it with the age-old humanoid creature, the Brother of Darkness chuckled lowly to himself, him spectating the raw spectacle and smiling, waiting to see what would come of this meeting.


	2. Salem

As Jaune's hand tore away the woman's cloak, her naked body was revealed to him, there being dark, pulsating veins lining all along her body that immediately revolted him at the sight of such a look.

He narrowed his eyes, them glowing a bright, vibrant blue as his aura formed around his body, the white light engulfing her and filling her with a great reinvigoration, so potent in nature that Salem gasped in shock, stepping away from Jaune as it came over her.

As the light faded however, Jaune found himself smiling at the woman before him, seeing that the dark veins covering her body had completely disappeared, her womanly form gaining more muscles and curves to it, her now completely chalk white body being something he drew immense arousal from.

His hands went about taking off his own clothes as he approached her, and once the task was done, his hands gently grasped her curves, eyes drinking in the beauty of this woman before he pushed her down to the ground, Salem looking upon his well-built body and his erect manhood, gaze growing shocked at the sight of such a massive appendage as he approached her.

Excitement flared in her eyes, and she spread her legs apart under him, Jaune sinking down to his knees over her and thrusting his dick inside of her, casting away his virginity without thought or question as he began pounding his dick roughly into Salem, the woman yowling under him as her body was conquered by Jaune, pussy forced to stretch and be shaped to his member's girth.

The sound of her moans curdled the impulses now running rampant in his psyche, and Jaune gave a feral roar as a man that carried great power.

His energy spiked in its strength, and every slam of his hips against hers had his dick ramming against her womb entryway, Salem's body quaking from the sensation as his aura came through her, assailing her will to break away in the last dregs of weakness present in her mind. Like the Grimm run afoul, his aura ate and tore apart such worthless things, as autonomy and knowledge, in favor of the crushing savagery of existence, her mind and body growing warped under his power as they were made to submit to him.

Jaune began to feel the tall, ethereal woman clawing at the ground, hips moving up to meet his thrusts, the sounds she emitted before succumbing to screams and cries of pleasure.

With his first woman now marked, Jaune began to plunge his dick into her harder and harder, all thought of consequence relinquished as he acted, with great passion, to impregnate her.

His hands took a firm grasp of her ass cheeks, him lifting her up as Salem reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, before he narrowed his eyes, concentrating his aura and channeling it effortlessly through his body, enhancing his strength before he started lifting and slamming her ruthlessly down on his cock, Salem's screams echoing through the corridor as his cock scraped so wonderfully inside of her, matched in intensity only by the loud clapping of their flesh.

Her ass cheeks jiggled in his hands as he gripped them, Salem's climax fast approaching, sweat glistening on her body as Jaune buried his face into her F-Cups, all thought purged from his mind and replaced with his newly born instincts as his aura glowed brightly on his body, channeling through his reproductive organs as his body prepared his seed.

Salem grit her teeth, eyes darting up to the high ceiling as she felt it, his aura pulsing through his dick and intensifying her pleasure to even more insane levels, before he gave a hard, final push, his dick punching through her cervix into her womb, and she screamed, climaxing powerfully as her walls clamped down on his cock, Jaune cumming with her as his semen spurted out like a geyser into her womb, filling it to the bring as she was brought to her breaking point, Jaune slowly pulling out of her and smiling at her, his body surpassing human limitations as it remained completely hard, the mixed juices of their cum spilling out over his shaft as Salem huffed and breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked her, and Salem gradually regained her peace of mind.

"Yes," she nodded, expression dazed, "but... Who are you?"

Jaune leaned in closely to her, mind corrupted as quickly as hers.

"I'm your Master." He told her, before turning them around, laying Salem down on the table before his cock pierced into her cum filled hole once more, indulging his new impulses as he acted to impregnate the woman under him, who writhed and screamed in pleasure as he vented his lusts onto her reinvigorated body.

* * *

 

As Jaune later sat on Salem's seat while having his first sex slave suck his cock off, the cogs of his mind turned subconsciously, him looking down in thought.

"Something seems wrong with this." He muttered, feeling Salem roughly slurp his cock as he grit his teeth, her fellatio skills rapidly improving in the past several minutes she'd used to let her pussy rest from the pounding he'd given it.

Despite his claim of not knowing quite what was wrong, he dismissed it after a few seconds.

He understood he wanted to have more sex slaves, as he came to understand minutes later, but he wondered where he could go for it.

After he came down her throat a fifth time from her sucking, he watched Salem swallow, and he smiled.

"I'll be back." He said down to her. "I'm just going to look for someone else to be mine."

Salem pulled her mouth away, nodding softly as he rose up, walking away before he closed his eyes, suddenly getting a vision of something.

He was teleporting from one place to another, going from town to town doing so.

Jaune put his clothes back on, and when Salem walked past him to replace her torn robe, he gave a smile at the sight of her curvaceous figure before turning, activating his power and going to where he first imagined a new suitable sex slave might be.

* * *

Huddled in her room, Weiss Schnee gazed down at the bed she sat on, hugging her knees to her chest.

The sting of her father's hand striking her cheek lingered, even minutes after it had happened.

She breathed heavily, eyes tired as she gazed out at her large, empty room, before glancing to a family photo sitting at a counter.

"What kind of life is Winter leading?" Weiss asked softly, before looking up at the sight of a flash of light forming in her room, raising a confused eyebrow.

As the light faded however, the blonde person standing before her smiling in a seemingly off-kilter way, before her eyes widened as her body was engulfed in that same light seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a threesome and a foursome between Jaune, Weiss, Willow and Winter.
> 
> When Willow gets involved it'll go into NTR territory.
> 
> As for this story, Jaune has essentially gained a bunch of different powers from the Dark Brother, who is doing his own thing of tinkering with his mind to give him a sense of what to do next.
> 
> This includes making people grow into base animals, teleportation and making people younger and curvier, if he so wishes it.
> 
> This is essentially a PWP fic where Jaune is overpowered as all Hell, and he amasses a harem out of most of every female character in the series.


	3. Willow and Weiss

There were few reprieves to be found, in a house brimming with tension, always present but shimmering on the edge of boiling over.

As an heiress to such an influential business as the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss felt particularly lonely when it came to most things.

For the past several months, after Winter had left to pursue her own interests as a Huntress, the biggest reprieve Weiss had in her house was her kind, playful butler.

That night, however, something came in at a time she'd normally spend trying to lock herself away in her room, after a rather explosive argument devolved into physical abuse.

Said something was a rather tall, lanky blonde that approached her bedside with a strange smile to him.

Her first instinct was to question who he was, how he'd gotten inside her room, but then, something that felt like a spring of energy penetrated her core, before it sent a pulse of energy through her being, Weiss' eyes widening briefly before narrowing themselves as she subconsciously realized what he was here for.

Her body reacted in turn to this, her feeling the pulsing within her core grow steadily stronger and faster, her quickly adjusting to the new sensation as she felt her body start to react to the person before her, who reached her bedside and gazed unabashedly at her body, how it quickly grew too tight as her body developed the curves she would gain down the line of her life in those seconds.

Jaune smiled down at Weiss' dress, casually wondering about the sight that laid beneath, before he spoke to her.

"Stand up."

Weiss did as told quietly, huffing as she gave him a lust-filled gaze, Jaune reaching up to take a firm grasp of her dress before his hands tore the fabric apart with a loud ripping noise, her braless chest having decently endowed C-Cups, the only remaining articles of clothes on her person her panties and high heeled shoes, Weiss moving back onto her bed, crawling back on it without breaking eye contact as Jaune shed his own clothes, revealing his own athletic build beneath it.

Once he was naked, he crawled after Weiss with a predatory smile, her glancing down to his hardened member and growing excited at the size of it, Weiss spreading her legs under him as he took her panties and tore them off of her crotch, Weiss watching him aim his large dick before gently prodding his dick into her virgin pussy entrance, Weiss huffing in sexual frustration as she felt this happen.

Seeing her wanting gaze, Jaune took a firm hold of her hips, raising them up as her heels pressed into the blanket sheets, him thrusting himself as deep into her as her cunt would allow, under a third of his shaft fitting inside of her as Weiss felt her body stiffen under him, the grasp his hands held on her waist helping him gently stretch her vagina to mold the shape of his dick into her, nails digging into the bedsheet for a few moments before Jaune finally pushed himself halfway inside of her, the man starting to pound his meaty dick into her cunt with reckless abandon as her voice began emitting cries of pleasure, Weiss raising her legs and tightly wrapping them around his waist, the feel of her legs snugly trying to hold him in place making Jaune grow more erratic in his thrusting, him roughly pounding his dick into her for several seconds as his hands unashamedly handled her breasts.

The bed creaked and groaned loudly under his movements, and it only grew worse when Jaune managed to stretch her enough that he could fit ten inches of his dick into her, before he began using his aura to enhance his own physical strength, him giving a final coarse ram of his hips down into her before his dick punched through her cervix and into her womb, Weiss' eyes widening as her back arched, him growing ruthless in his thrusts now; their flesh clapped loudly as Weiss screamed aloud, the feel of her hot, tight cunt wrapped so tightly around him as he scraped his dick into her making him practically feel his balls producing his semen.

She felt their flesh clapping so rapidly, his hips speedy collision with her flesh making him grit his teeth, before he leaned down, kissing her deeply.

Weiss' gaze grew glassy as their lips locked, their eyes closing as they opened their mouths and trailed their tongues against each other.

With this, his passion seemed to skyrocket, him reaching behind himself and forcing her legs apart from around his waist, pressing her knees down on her shoulders as Weiss gave a faint moan in discomfort, only for Jaune to begin ramming his hips down into the woman while aggressively trailing his tongue around hers, Weiss' toes curling tighter and tighter with every time he rammed his hips down into hers, the growing tension I the pit of her stomach driving her up a wall as it continued, before he finally rammed into her fully almost in sync with her climaxing, his lips muffling her scream as her nails tore into the bed, Jaune cumming as deep inside of her as he could, her womb being filled to the brim with his semen in seconds.

Jaune finally broke their passionate kiss, gazing down happily at his woman, before his hands dug under her butt, scooping her up as she reached her hands up, wrapping them tightly around his neck as he smiled, rising up to his feet before pushing Weiss against a nearby wall, fingers gripping her ass cheeks so tightly that her asshole was exposed, him lifting the now honest woman up before slamming her back down to the base of his cock, the feel of her tight cunt sending him through a euphoric experience, the pleasure their sex gave her reflected in Weiss' utterly dazed expression, him then lifting and slamming her down on him while thrusting his hips up into hers, their flesh meeting halfway at a faster and faster pace, Weiss giving breathless cries in response at the sensation as her cunt began to squeeze around him repeatedly, juices squirting over his shaft, the man not allowing himself to climax again even after she came thrice in the span of minutes, Weiss eventually gripping his head and shoving it into her cleavage as it bounced in his face.

Then, quite suddenly, Jaune moved much more rapidly, heart racing as it happened, Weiss giving a low, furtive groan as his dick scraped rapidly inside of her, him feeling her starting to dig her nails into his scalp as it started to overwhelm her, Jaune persevering as he kept moving, his eyes closing before he couldn't hold it anymore, shoving himself fully into her tight cunt and cumming, his semen filling her already stuffed womb up further, to the point that it squirted out of their enclosed flesh with a nasty sort of sound, Jaune thrusting again in response as she climaxed once more.

Her stuffed womb released his surplus seed, it staining and splattering against the floor, Weiss' eyes rolled to the back of her head, before Jaune pulled out, smiling at her as his she huffed, more of his cum waterfalling from her cunt to the floor, Jaune letting her stand on her own feet for a moment as he smiled.

By now, the energy running rampant within her had completely assimilated with her own aura, and Weiss stood on shaky legs, her looking to Jaune and smiling, before there came a loud knock at the door.

"Weiss! Come out here!" Jacques Schnee's voice said, tone demanding.

The heiress' eyes narrowed, and she walked past Jaune, taking up a blanket and covering her body with it.

Her restrictions were repressed under Jaune's influence, her powers enhanced immensely, and she had a knight form behind the abusive man, massive in size, before taking a large grasp on his body, gripping his body tightly as the man gave a sound of surprise.

Weiss walked out of her room, eying him coldly.

"Quiet." She said breathlessly, her having the knight take the man away, ignoring her father's yells, her slowly turning to Jaune, who approached behind her, smiling. "Now, shall we continue?"

She knew nothing of the man, not even his name, but his lustful gaze to her body stimulated her, her allowing her blanket to fall as she bared her sweaty, naked body to him, Jaune grasping Weiss by the waist and lifting her up, his hard-on curving upwards from how rigid it grew, him slamming Weiss down on it as he sheathed his meat pole up her vagina, Weiss grasping his shoulders and locking her knees into his sides, Jaune's hands grasping her knees in turn before starting to bounce her on his dick, Weiss moaning aloud as she felt his prick scraping into her.

Once he fell into a comfortable rhythm, Jaune looked down the hall, sensing the other woman present in the mansion, beginning to walk and bounce her on him repeatedly.

As he walked down the hall in this manner, he narrowed his eyes, sensing the butler that was nearby.

He slipped into a room with a door that was cracked open, Jaune using his foot to close it behind himself as he pressed Weiss' back against the wall near the door, pounding his meaty flesh into her still even as Klein walked past the room.

He fucked her unabated for several minutes, during which they both came much more, ending it with Weiss riding him on the floor as they let themselves loose.

After this, Jaune carried Weiss by turning her away from him, impaling her on his cock from behind, and lifting her knees to her shoulders while carrying her the rest of the way to their new destination.

Upon their entering the room, Jaune looked over Weiss' shoulder to the woman sitting down in the room, the tired face of Willow Schnee looking with surprise briefly before Jaune immediately used his powers on her, the light filling the room completely as Willow's eyes widrned further, only for her expression to visibly soften, her then giving him bedding eyes as she rose up, his power to make a woman's body return to its prime and be as curvaceous as possible.

Willow set her bottle down, then went about discarding the dress she wore at that moment; despite Jaune revitalizing her body, the act of giving birth to three children had given her womanly hips a voluptuous width, the woman who was visibly more endowed than her daughter having large D-Cups, her wrapping her arm under her breasts to emphasize them as she smiled down at the sight of Jaune's rapidly thrusting his dick into Weiss, the spark of arousal he derived from Willow's body reflected in his heightened vitality as he pounded himself more fervently into Weiss' cunt, the lustful gaze of the 15-year old man raking over Willow's body.

With an almost teasing smile as she stood stark naked, the woman reached over to the bottle of wine she had at hand as Jaune walked to the bed, sitting down while still bouncing Weiss on his dick, the heiress crying still as it happened, Willow covering the top of it with most of her thumb, tipping it over and letting the wine shower itself over Weiss' chest, then on the rest of her body, down to the enjoined flesh of Jaune and Weiss, the mother sinking to her knees and none too gently slurping up the juices from Weiss' breasts, tongue trailing around the girl's nipples, biting down on them and tugging as Weiss' moans took on a strange sound, her nipples hardening at Willow's biting, before the older woman trailed her tongue down her daughter's body, licking up a large amount of it before finally reaching Weiss' crotch.

Before licking up the remaining wine, Willow took a moment to admire the size of Jaune's dick as it scraped wildly inside Weiss, the girth and length of him more than triple the size of Willow's husband, her licking her lips hungrily as she imagined that rod fucking her with such intensity, before she took pleasure in pouring more wine over the pair's connected genitalia, this not seeming to bother Jaune beyond a faint grunt as Weiss felt Jaune sliding more easily into her than before.

Willow then went about licking all around the base of Jaune's dick, tongue wrangling and touching Weiss' clitoris every so often, the sensation making her climax repeatedly as it happened, before Willow finally too sucking on Jaune's ballsack, him shifting at this before his dick wriggled, him slamming Weiss on his fuck pole just before he came, dick squirting deep into her in even greater amounts due to Willow's skill.

As his spunk pumped into the white haired girl, it over flooded her womb, the excess squirting out with Weiss' climax, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head, toes curling tightly, their mixed fluids splattering all over her mother's face through her closed hole, Willow giving a surprised look at this briefly before lapping up as much semen as possible, not swallowing it, but rising back to her feet, grasping Weiss' face before ramming her lips into the girl's, whose dazed expression flickered with surprise before Willow slipped her tongue into Weiss' mouth and rubbed her daughter's tongue against her cum covered one.

At the taste of Jaune's cum, Weiss gave an orgasmic moan as her body reacted to it, Willow trying to teach her to savor the taste of a true man's cum, Jaune watching the incestuous makeout session that resulted, growing even harder than before from the sight, the pair parting to breathe as a strings of saliva and thick semen trailed between their mouths, Jaune abruptly lifting Weiss up and off his cock, his cum immediately flooding out of her hole as he unplugged his dick from her hole, him setting her on his side before looking to the headboard of the bed.

He smirked, and manhandled her closer to the wooden structure as though she were a sack rather than a person, him grasping her feet and pulling them up so they aligned with her shins as much as possible, him gripping her large tendons before concentrating aura into his palms, holding his position for a moment before moving his hands away, revealing what seemed like cuffs binding her legs in this position, knees placed on her chest as more of his semen flooded out of her hole.

Behind him, Willow went about lapping up the white love stain trail Weiss left on the bed, doing so in the same manner as a dog while bent on all fours, licking everything up before Jaune, noticing her actions, got out of the way, watching as Willow licked her way up to Weiss and began eating her pussy out, burying her tongue into her and licking all around inside.

As Jaune watched this happen, he looked to Willow's body, taking note of her wide hips and butt, and he grinned before getting behind her, crouching down and aiming his dick into her spread folds, dripping already with her hot nectar, before he drove his dick into her, her pussy unable to fit him fully inside, but Jaune pushing to stretch her, enjoying the sensation before he lost all patience, proceeding to visciously pound the shape of his dick into her cunt.

Willow moaned into Weiss' folds, which caused the girl to moan in turn, Willow continuing to eat her out even as Jaune finally forced the full size of his shaft into her, him pounding into Willow with all his newfound strength whilst gripping her hips, their flesh clapping loudly with every swift, hard collision of their bodies against each other.

Willow did her best to begin moving her hips in time with Jaune's thrusts, Jaune subconsciously adjusting to her rhythm before he channeled aura into her body through his dick after letting her hips go, her aura being strengthened by his semblance as it strengthened her body in turn, the pair's movements steadily speeding up as they started ramming into each other, Jaune unsure of whether he relished the view of her eating Weiss out or of Willow's big ass jiggling every time his waist slammed into it.

This persisted until Jaune finally felt his passion burning up within him, him coming closer and closer to cumming as time passed, until Willow climaxed, walls clamping down on him, and he gave a groan, thrusting himself hard against her womb entrance and cumming, spunk spurting deep inside her as he gripped her ass cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh.

Despite cumming several times over the course of the past hour or so of sex, when Jaune pulled away, his dick maintained its erect state, seed trailing out of her pussy for a few moments as Willow weakly kept lapping at Weiss' cunt.

Willow then stopped, pulling her mouth away with heavy breath, before turning herself around, showing her backside to Weiss before reaching back, grasping her by the head and plunging her face into her crotch, the sight of Jaune's cum rendering her mute as she started burying her tongue into Willow's vagina, the mother moaning before looking to Jaune's dick, covered in their mixed juices, her leaning forward and grasping him by his waist, the woman enveloping Jaune's cock in her moist mouth and starting to suck, her quickly adjusting to the size as she hobbled her head onto his giant shaft.

As Jaune gazed down at the sight of the woman sucking him off strongly, he stifled the urge to moan as he grasped her head with both hands, the man then ruthlessly pounding himself into her throat with grit teeth, Willow sucking still as her mouth was used with the same brutality as her pussy, Jaune's grip on her head growing stronger as he released more restraints, pounding himself away as minutes flew by, him thrusting himself fully into her throat and cumming, Willow trying her best to swallow, but finding it difficult to do so, managing once Jaune pulled out of her mouth, releasing her head as he pushed her out of the way, him gazing upon Weiss once more and crawling over her, aiming his dick a final time before shoving himself back into her hole, Weiss, now having enough experience with Jaune, starting to channel aura to her vaginal walls, ramping up her sensitivity down there as she cried out, Jaune pounding himself into her with reckless abandon as her walls tightened and contracted.

As Jaune did this, Willow crawled behind him and began sucking his balls once more, the young man reaching down and fondling Weiss' moderately endowed breasts, Weiss crying tears of pleasure as she climaxed and Jaune kept going, eyes rolling to the back of her head, tongue rolling out, as it persisted, this continuing until Jaune himself was about to cum.

Instead of cumming inside of her however, he drilled her until the last second, then pulled out, Willow retracting her head as Jaune gripped his throbbing erection and pumped himself off, steaming hot streams of white shooting out and hitting the surprised Weiss' face, her closing her eyes as it happened.

Willow crawled to her daughter's side, licking up the cum off her face, and when Weiss felt Willow grasp her cheeks, she opened her eyes to find Willow leaning in for another kiss, her reciprocating as they opened their mouths and shared his smelly cum between them, the kiss persisting even after they finished doing so, before Willow pulled away, looking back to Jaune, seeing his dick hole oozing with cum still.

The braces Jaune set on Weiss' tendons disappeared, and together, the pair leaned up and began sucking him off in tandem, Willow sucking the head of his cock while Weiss trailed her tongue along his shaft, two pairs of lustful blue eyes asking Jaune for more.

He obliged wholeheartedly.

* * *

 

**1 Day Later**

* * *

 

There was scarcely a time that Jacques Schnee felt so crushed and helpless before.

With his body mended to Jaune's will, Willow had him watch as she sullied their marriage while doing it on the bed with a stranger with a dick much bigger than his as she professed.

Jaune pounded into Willow from behind while taking a firm hold of her upper arms, yanking them back to help him drive it in.

"Oh-Oh God!" Willow cried aloud as Jaune thrust rapidly. "It's so big!"

Jaune merely smirked down at her.

"Much better than that other guy, right?"

"So much better!" She said, her breasts bouncing as she screamed, cumming hard over and over.

She looked up at Jacques, but her pleasured expression made it clear he was an absolute afterthought, the only thing that she cared about being the dick scraping wildly into her.

"Are you still going to be difficult?" Weiss' voice spoke down to Jacques, two glowing white knights holding their swords to his throat.

"No." He said, his attempt to sound gruff and defiant just coming off as petulant, narrowing his eyes. "I'll sign the company over to your mother again."

"It's good you see you're thinking. Sign." Weiss told him, amidst the cries of his wife as she fornicated with his replacement.

Jacques reached down, signing the deed over, Weiss stepping away.

"I'll give you three hours to pack your things and go." She responded, and Jacques rose to his feet, turning to leave.

As he began walking at a quickened step to exit the room however, one of Weiss' knight summons raised its gargantuan sword up, swinging it down upon Jacques' neck while his back was turned.

Claret red splattered along the floor, a beheaded corpse falling to the ground.

Weiss shed her clothing, indifferent, while Willow was momentarily distracted from the sex she was having to voice her concerns.

"Won't the blood stain?" Willow questioned, voice marred by moans.

"Who cares about that?" Weiss asked as she crawled onto the bed, pecking her mother on the lips. "We didn't need him anymore."

A portal seemed to open in the room, Salem stepping out calmly to look upon the carnage.

"How tasteless."

An elder Beowolf followed behind her, it uninterested in the three people on the bed, Salem waving to the Grimm monster and giving a simple command while looking down at Jacques' corpse.

"Eat."

* * *

 

With the world's leading Dust manufacturer under Willow's control, the work force gained substantially better working conditions, restoring the company to its former glory.

In several weeks time, people would go about trying to find Jacques, but no clues were able to turn up.

In the midst of that, Willow and Weiss were both confirmed to become pregnant, Willow with triplets and Weiss with twins.

Jaune did not let this stop him from marking Weiss' sister as a future endeavor however.

He decided to go to Menagerie after spending a few days after the pregnancy announcement switching between fucking Willow, Weiss and Salem.


	4. Weiss and Willow (pt. 2)

In the weeks leading up to the trip Jaune planned to make to Menagerie, Salem went about organizing the discovery of Jacques' death to Atlas, in the manner of setting his mauled and mangled corpse close to the outskirts, wherein several Grimm monsters were placed specifically so the Atlesian military's robots could find his body when the time came to investigate.

She took special care to make it so it looked like he'd died via Grimm instead of murder.

Despite this, the actual news of his death seemed to send many forensic groups for a loop.

For Willow and Weiss' parts, they kept faithfully to their stories for the entire thing, when they were eventually investigated.

Whenever they would make a mistake of some sort however, Jaune was always there, making sure to tie any loose ends up, via his new powers.

With all suspicion eventually thrown off of them, and Jaune having a number of new fuck buddies in the groups involved, they went about preparing for the imminent funeral.

As Jaune appeared in Weiss' room one night, she looked up from her window and smiled faintly.

"Hello." Weiss said, expression quite relieved at the sight of him. "I was starting to wonder if you would show up today."

It was night time at that point, the snow picking up in a blizzard outside, the room lit up with only candles.

"I've been having more fun than I imagined." Jaune replied, Weiss walking to him then, and as they neared one another, he grasped her shoulders, leaning in for a kiss that Weiss reciprocated, her holding her hands against his chest for a few seconds, before reaching her hand down, tentatively placing it against the bulge in his pants, her stroking her hand up his long length as it throbbed under her grasp.

With her hand expertly pumping his shaft off, Jaune groaned into the kiss, breaking it to look down at Weiss, who gazed lustfully into his eyes.

"You're even more excited than your mother." He said, breathless. "Any reason why?"

Weiss looked down, and for a moment, it looked like she looked regretful.

She stopped stroking him off after a moment, then looked away, face sullen.

"Weiss?" Jaune gave a surprised look. "What's wrong?"

"It's... This investigation." She said. "My father died... And I killed him. I didn't even think about it when I did, but..."

"But what?"

"But... When I did it, it felt... Good." Weiss said, closing her eyes as she held a hand against her heart, looking up to Jaune. "Every time I think back on it, I... I remember it so clearly. The sound of his body hitting the floor, the way his blood covered the floor... And it gives me this strange rush. A rush that... I don't understand."

Holding his gaze, Weiss looked vulnerable for a moment.

"Jaune... I don't know how I should feel. I killed my father, I started having sex with my mother, and I did it with a total stranger on the same day I did. I don't understand just what's happening to me, how I can be so happy right now... But I am. And it... Scares me. Knowing that I liked it, so, so much. At this point, whenever I'm with you, it's easy to let it go, and just let that rush carry me away." She sighed. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I've been using you to forget my problems."

Jaune gazed down at her, then reached up, cupping her cheeks.

"Don't forget them." He told her gently. "It's true, you killed him. But he doesn't matter. Not in the world I'll be making."

"What?" Weiss' eyes widened.

"Don't worry about it... If it feels good to you, good. I want you to be by my side. When this is all over, we'll be in a world where it won't matter. So there's no point in worrying about that now, right?"

"Wait," Weiss stepped away, shocked as she looked up to him, "the world? What do you mean? Why are you treating this like it's okay?"

"Because it is. You're right where you need to be." He smiled.

"Jaune, I'm feeling happy that I killed my father!" Weiss said, half yelling.

"And I'm saying there's nothing wrong with that. It's just how you feel." Jaune said, the comfort of his tone much too incongruous for his words. Then he asked her an even more baffling question. "Do you want to kill again?"

The conversation had taken such an unexpected turn that Weiss was briefly at a loss for words.

"No." She said, weakly. "Of course not."

He hummed.

"Is it because you think its wrong? Or because that's what some law somewhere says?" He guessed.

"It doesn't make a difference." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"It does. When you have the power to make laws, at least." Jaune told her. "I can give it to you though. All the power you could ever want."

She gazed silently at him for a moment, and he stepped closer, eyes glowing brightly as his glow engulfed her, her eyes widening as she saw a vision, one she could tell, very easily, that he was planning on bringing about, of him at a throne overlooking an entire populace while other woman stood, chained, naked and enslaved at his feet, with her on his lap, a queen overlooking it all as they fucked on his throne.

Just as quickly as it came, it ended, and Weiss gazed silently at him, knowing that he planned on bringing such a world about, and that he could.

Her heart raced in her chest, and after a moment, Jaune seemed pleased by her expression.

"There's the smile I was looking for." He said, jokingly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"... Yes." She said, a soft whisper, the markings on her body from when Jaune first marked her expanding further.

Her aura swelled within her chest, her giving a faint cry as it grew more and more, overwhelming her as she held her chest, a light forming and covering her body, becoming more and more intense, until, finally, it ended, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she did so, before looking to Jaune in shock, looking down to her dress and seeing how tight it now fit.

Jaune stepped forward, his hands firmly grasping her dress, before he tore it apart from around her, revealing the naked form underneath.

With her submitting to her basest impulses, his marking on her was complete, her body seeming to grow a few years in age physically, the endowments of her body having grown even more.

Her C-Cups had grown into E-Cups, hips wider than before, toned stomach carrying the faintest outline of abs, her having grown a few inches to nearly meet him eye-to-eye.

"Let's celebrate your decision." He said, kissing her deeply, Weiss initially getting over her shock before responding by pressing her lips into his as they went to her bed.

As she felt the back of her knees pressing against it, she broke the kiss, smiling broadly as she turned, crawling onto the bed, Jaune watching her big ass as she crawled away from him, her reaching the headboard of her bed and reaching up, grasping the top of it with both hands to steady herself, before spreading her knees apart, the juices of her arousal spilling from her pussy lips, to the bedsheets, as Jaune swiftly took all his clothes off, his fully erect dick having grown to be a full 14 1/4 inches long and 3 1/2 inches thick, crawling onto the bed after her, grasping his shaft as he aimed himself, prodding her pussy walls almost teasingly as Weiss she panted with her lust.

"Jaune... Can I try something?" Weiss asked him.

"What do you want to try?" He asked, trailing his dick head up and down her opening, free hand trailing over her ass cheeks.

"It's my semblance... One of my powers lets me manipulate time. I'm thinking... What if we slowed down time, so we could spend more time together?" Weiss asked, excited at the prospect.

He smirked.

"Do it."

She summoned her glyphs, the white glow covering them before time slowed to a crawl, and feeling the power affecting him, Jaune grasped Weiss' hips, roughly thrusting his cock into her tight hole, her walls clamping down around him in climax when his dick head rammed against her cervix, Jaune not letting this stop him as he proceeded to ruthlessly pound his lust away into the woman he fucked, every hard hit of his dick against her womb entrance sending an almost electric shock through Weiss' body.

It only took five consecutive thrusts for his dick to punch through into her womb, him finally fitting most of himself into her, before he released his restraints, the white light of his aura bursting from around his body as he pounded into her with monstrous strength, roaring with passion, Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs, Jaune plundering her body as his aura sent her sensitivity into overdrive, her cumming over and over, again and again as he kept moving, unceasing even as Weiss' orgasms overlapped with one another.

At first, it began in pairs of two and three, but before what they perceived as a minute happened, they barraged through her body in groups of tens, Weiss giving breathless cries as her incredible climaxes made her pussy coil desperately around Jaune's cock in an utterly vain attempt at forcing him to cum, Jaune gritting his teeth as he clenched his buttocks and held himself in, the potency of their sex making the bed rock violently even to their time altered senses, but them uncaring, Weiss' tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes rolled fully to the back of her head, her plugged up hole spraying out obscene amounts of her clear liquids as Jaune kept moving, him using his own aura to heighten his strength even further.

His powers soon overrode hers, and the white glyph beneath them distorted in color, fading into red as he grit his teeth, Weiss feeling his energy starting to steal her own powers from her, but her unable to do anything because of how wonderfully his dick pounded into her.

Then, as the red glyph finally entered the control of the man fucking her, the time warp was shifted, making Jaune perceive time to have nearly stopped, while Weiss felt it speeding up.

With his actions going unhindered still, Jaune pounded himself away inside her, and Weiss cried out, it feeling like Jaune was fucking her in a thousand different ways at once, seconds barely passing before she climaxed for the first time, this time much more potently than before, the many juices he'd wrung out of her serving to lubricate her pussy enough for it to be even more pleasurable.

There came many coarse slaps to her ass throughout, it jiggling while having many of Jaune's hand marks on the pale flesh of her butt, her gripping the head board even more as she threatened to break part of it off, clinging desperately to her consciousness, Jaune continuing as he had until he felt himself nearing his limit, several hours of time having passed for Jaune, but Weiss only feeling like minutes had passed, him enhancing the feeling of his aura bursting through him and being channeled into Weiss through his dick, the now red glyph growing erratic and destabilizing from the weight of his power, before Jaune gave one final roar, unleashing his full power as the time glyph shattered, him thrusting fully into her womb, before he came, the amount of cum so great that his spurts made Weiss think a hose had gone off inside her, her stomach growing engorged as he flooded her baby maker with his semen, him grunting before pulling himself out slowly, her pussy still cumming repeatedly as he did so, her hole flooding his cum out of her as soon as he pulled out, Weiss shaking erratically as her brain tried to comprehend all the pleasure he'd given her.

There came a large squelching sound from her cunt, her climaxing as she had while he fucked her, his semen meshed with her juices spraying out, covering the bed and raining down onto the floor, her stomach growing less engorged the more this happened.

Weiss' grip finally failed her, her falling on the side of her face as she kept climaxing, on the brink of losing consciousness.

Then Jaune reached forward, taking her by the base of her ponytail, before lifting her head up, the pain restoring her senses somewhat.

He said nothing, merely pressing the head of his shaft against her hanging out tongue, his cum drooling out of his dick hole, the smell of their combined juices making Weiss horny, her closing her eyes and taking the big penis into her mouth, sucking it with desperate motions, Jaune sitting down to let her service him more easily, the sight of her sucking and hobbling her head on him making him smile, grabbing a nearby scroll and recording a video of Weiss' face, her sucking him off as her eyes returned to normal, her looking up to find him recording her fellatio, before she returned to focusing her attention on the cock in her mouth, slurping and wriggling her tongue around it.

Jaune eventually summoned up her time glyph, then made Weiss speed up with her sucking, the feeling making a vacuum cleaner seem weak in comparison as he grit his teeth, Weiss resorting to tit-fucking him when enough time passed, her sucking him off as hard as she could as Jaune groaned, minutes passing by before Jaune grasped her by the head, shoving her head down to the base of him before cumming, Weiss' head twitching under his grasp, dick spurting down her throat, before he finally let her go, the heiress pulling her head off his shaft immediately, him still cumming even then, spurting up and splattering over her face before doing the same thing to her breasts.

Jaune had recorded it all, and he smiled at the sight of Weiss covered in his cum, her looking down at him, seeing him holding her scroll up, before opening her mouth up, revealing the dirty white cum splattered all along her mouth to both him and the camera.

Then, closing her mouth, she swallowed the load in her mouth, breathing heavily, before rising up to her feet, walking forward before positioning herself so she stood over his dick, lowering herself down so his dick pressed up under her vaginal lips, his copious cum still spilling out.

She grasped Jaune's shoulders, then slammed herself down on him, her making use of her glyphs once more.

With a black glyph forming under her, Weiss began sending telekinetic forces onto her own body, bouncing herself on his body with swift and powerful motions, Jaune stopping the recording to watch her breasts bouncing about in his face for a few moments, Weiss gritting her teeth as she twisted and shifted her hip movements to pleasure him, her channeling her aura through her vaginal muscles and forcing them to contract around him in a vise, Jaune reaching forward and grasping her ankles, holding them down to keep her from falling off while riding him.

Once she'd gotten used to the motions, Jaune's hands reached up, burying themselves into her mammaries, this making her actions easier for her as she released a throaty moan, before Jaune pushed up against her, pinning her down on her back, Weiss giving a breathless huff as she looked up to him, before Jaune began lifting and slamming his hips down into her flesh, Weiss raiaing her legs and wrapping them snugly around his waist, her repositioning her glyphs so that his thrusts were slowed to lessen the overall impact of his hips against hers, then applying a force to help him pull out as much as her legs allowed him, before finally tugging him down in sync with his thrusts.

Jaune seemed to sense this, and they fell into a comfortable rhythm not long after, Jaune sitting up, the pair reaching hands to one another as he grasped her wrists, before tugging them back in sync with his thrusts, her breasts quickly starting to bounce as they had sex, him grunting under his breath as he did this, before once more going wild, resisting her glyph to pound harder into her, flesh clapping as they relished in their sex, Weiss eventually dropping her glyph as it happened, Jaune thrusting in deeply and cumming inside once more, dick pumping into her for a few moments.

"Do you have any other powers?" Jaune asked, curious to integrate them into their sex.

* * *

 

When the funeral began, Weiss looked about at all of the people present, many being employees of the company there to pay their respects.

Her eyes trailed over towards the blonde man standing in the distance, her doing the expected act, stifling the urge to smile in memory of his death, before her gaze caught her mother going over to Jaune as the people dispersed from around the gravesite as it was lowered into the ground.

"Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss turned at the sound of a girl speaking to her, finding a freckled girl with a ponytail walking up to her.

"I'm... Very sorry for your loss." She said, a pair of other girls not long behind her.

"It's alright. It's hard, but... I'll be able to move on." Weiss said.

The freckled girl smiled in a comforting manner.

"It's good that you're holding yourself up so well."

"It gets difficult, every now and again." Weiss answered, eyes trailing down over the girl's form, before smiling. "What's your name?"

"Ilia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss said, reaching a hand out to her to shake, Ilia reaching out to take her hand.

The moment she felt her hand grasp hers however, the curdling energy inside of her, waiting to be meted out, erupted within her, flooding into Ilia's hand as the girl's eyes widened.

"You didn't come alone, did you?" Weiss asked, tone a low purr as she gazed down at the girl.

"N-No," Ilia stammered, and her freckles burned red, "I'm with my friends... Two of them..."

"Hm. Why don't we go meet them? We can have a nice chat in the car together." Weiss chuckled.

Ilia stepped away, nodding before turning to walk to her friends, Weiss' heart hammering as she felt the power curdling inside of her once more.

Now she could pass the time in a more interesting manner, she thought.

* * *

 

"I want to spend a minute to think about him." Willow said to Jaune as the funeral cleared out, most of every vehicle being gone sans for two, one of which seemed to be shaking.

"A last little goodbye, before you move on?" Jaune asked her as he walked behind her, a hand shamelessly reaching up and cupping a feel of her ass, Willow's eyes widening before she looked sternly up at Jaune, who pulled his hand away.

"Yes." She said, stopping before his grave. "He still gave me my three children. I want to pay him some respect, before time goes on."

Jaune looked down at her form, smiling faintly.

"You look pretty cold. Are you?" He asked her over her shoulder.

"I am." Willow said, looking over to him, frowning at his lustful expression. "What is it now? I'm willing to do it like rabbits when we come home, but... Not now, Jaune."

"I want to pay my respects too." Jaune replied. "I want to tell him that his family will be taken care of."

Willow looked to him, and Jaune stepped closer, leaning in for a kiss that she shied away from.

"Jaune, not here. Not in front of his grave." She whispered. "It wouldn't be right..."

"But would you like to?" Jaune asked her, smirking as his hand reached against her funeral dress, feeling how wet she'd grown, how her legs quivered in place. "You can answer honestly."

"Jaune... This isn't right."

"All you have to do is say you don't want this." Jaune said. "And I'll back off. Can you say it?"

Willow didn't respond, Jaune leaning closer to her, but her not resisting, him kissing her deeply as Willow closed her eyelids, not reacting before they broke their lip-lock, the lustful glint in her eyes answer enough for him.

Jaune reached up, taking a firm hold of her dress, before swiftly ripping it off of her body, the man already going about pushing the half-naked woman down onto her back, over Jacques' grave, her black bra being torn harshly apart by Jaune's hands, her panties suffering a similar fate as she huffed, Jaune tearing off his own clothes with equal ferocity as Willow gazed upon his body, the impeccable wall of muscle that made his upper torso, before he tore his undergarments off of himself, his dick freed from its constricting prison, springing up to its full erect size, so, so much bigger than Jacques, her looking up to Jaune while silently spreading her knees apart.

He smiled down at her, pressing the head of his dick against her pussy lips, prodding but not entering her.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her, Willow lightly biting her lower lip.

When she didn't answer, he pulled his hips away.

"I won't give it to you, if you don't say you want it."

Willow closed her eyes, breathing a deep sigh, a muttered apology to Jacques, before speaking.

"Please... Give it to me." She said, tone somewhat rasping now.

"Give you what?" Jaune asked her.

"I... I want your children." She flushed. "Please... Give them to me."

Jaune smiled, before he thrust himself fully into her, Willow's breathing hitching as he shoved himself into her, her aura spiking up within her as she admitted to her lusts, Jaune feeling her pussy growing tighter around him, breasts growing larger, body slimming up before he buried his hands into her mammaries, now F-Cups, him roughly pounding himself down into her as her back grinded into the grave, Willow giving faint cries of pleasure as he scraped into her, Jaune feeling her tight walls constricting around him as she grew hotter inside, their flesh clapping as he did this.

Then he released her breasts, his fingers digging under her ass cheeks as he started to lift her up, Willow wrapping her arms around his neck as he did this, before he pulled out of her, Willow looking to him.

"On your hands and knees." He told her, and Willow nodded, turning herself around, getting into the position described to her, her feeling Jaune pressing himself back inside, before piercing himself back into her, swiftly thrusting while Willow cried, looking up to her late husband's gravestone, Jaune looking down at her ass and grinning as it jiggled with every succinct collision of their flesh.

As he reached a rhythm however, he reached his hands forward, taking a firm hold of her elbows and pulling them up and back, making her hang over the ground as Jaune's hips rammed into her from behind, him readjusting his rhythm so that he tugged Willow back into him in sync with his thrusts forward, her large breasts swinging over the ground as she moaned loudly, feeling his meaty shaft plunging itself into her, Jaune eventually channeling his aura so that his movements enhanced themselves to a much greater speed and power, the clapping of their flesh echoing throughout the cemetery, meshed with Willow's loud moans.

In the days filled with copious sex with the widow, Jaune had grown comfortable with her body, him drilling himself in at just the right angle to make her scream, and in the midst of their passionate sex, when Willow's body was glistening with sweat, Jaune spoke down to her.

"Tell your husband whose babies you'll have!" He ordered her.

"Y-Yours!" Willow cried, feeling a churning in the pit of her stomach. "O-Oh, oh my--!"

She arched her back, screaming at the top of her lungs as she climaxed, Jaune grunting before shoving himself fully into her, dick spurting his cum deep inside of her.

Willow's breathing had become heavy, the intensity of her climax greater than usual as she looked down at the gravestone, then smiled, the sense of indulging herself in this utter disrespect for the abusive man she'd married adding to the sex.

"Mother?"

Willow's blood ran cold as she heard this voice calling to her, her and Jaune looking up at once to find her eldest daughter, Winter, there, watching with stunned silence.

Willow covered her breasts as best as she could, flushing in embarrassment, only for Jaune to continue thrusting from behind her, unimpeded by Winter's arrival as he continued to try sating his bottomless libido, Willow trying to stifle the sounds of her own moans, but failing as Jaune used his powers to the same effect as with Weiss earlier, her climaxing repeatedly in the span of seconds as she released a moan, which turned into a cry, which turned into a scream, tears of pleasure spilling from Willow's eyes as his hand gripped her hair, other hand slipping under her legs and playing with her clitoris, Willow gasping as he masterfully acted, Jaune smirking down at Willow, before looking to Winter, who seemed too shocked for words.

His eyes flared with his power, and Winter froze, gazing at the sight of the man fucking her mother on her father's grave, breathing hitching.

After a few moments of this persisting however, she began walking closer, hands going about forcibly removing the clothing covering her, adding to the pile of shredded clothes that Willow and Jaune had made to make the twosome a threesome.

* * *

 

Weiss had gone to the limo Jaune had been driving her and her mother in for the duration of the time the latter two spent having sex outside.

In that time, she'd inadvertently used her powers to convince three women inside for a foursome.

She was in the midst of grasping Ilia's ankles and lifting her knees to her shoulders, placing her cunt on top of hers before grinding herself against the girl's cunt as they moaned, Ilia's inexperienced hands trailing along Weiss' body, groping her breasts every so often as they grew enamored in one another's bodies, it eventually reaching a point where the pair kissed deeply while still moving, the other pair pleasuring one another by doing the scissor movement.

When the limo door opened, letting the aroma of their sex leave to be replaced with the cold air, Weiss broke their lip lock, looking over, only to pause upon seeing the sight before her, of Winter being bounced on Jaune's thick shaft while facing him, the man holding her knees to his sides as she hugged his face into her cleavage, Willow crawling inside the limo without expressing a word, before she opened her stuffed mouth, the rolled up wads of her and Winter's panties there, the torn rags of their clothes and Winter's weapon being carried on her back, Willow laying down with exhaustion clear on her face.

Winter, for her part, was screaming her pleasure as Jaune kept moving, and smiling, Weiss looked down to Ilia, returning to their sex as Jaune entered.

For the next several minutes, the limo could only shake as the seven people were left in the enclosed space to have as much sex as their bodies could allow, something that made for a number of rounds, when Jaune could enhance their stamina on a whim.

By the end, Jaune overlooked his handiwork as he looked over the limo itself, the women around him having all four holes filled with cum, an act that happened as Jaune finally let his wants out to do as his gut wanted, the rest of their bodies covered in messy splatters of his semen, Jaune giving a somewhat satisfied sigh.

* * *

 

"I got the test results Jaune... For both of us." Weiss said to the man a fortnight later, them in the midst of flying in the plane in the cargo area.

Jaune pressed his hands against the naked Winter's back as she felt his rod prodding her holes, him pounding himself hard into her asshole as he looked to Weiss.

"They both tested positive. We're pregnant." Weiss informed him.

Jaune smiled broadly, him pounding into Winter even more harshly as she cried out.

"Good." He said.

He would be in Menagerie soon, he thought excitedly.


End file.
